Liebe Ohne Grenzen
by ColonelBastard
Summary: Nach der Zerstötung der Tore in Central und Deutschland scheint es für Roy Mustang und Edward Elric unmöglich sich je wieder zu sehen. Doch Oberst Mustang findet trotz dieser eigendlichen Grenze einen Weg die Welten zu wechseln ... RoyxEd
1. Chapter 1

Ich wachte wie immer in diesen kargen kalten Zimmer auf - Alleine.. Naben an lag zwar meine Bruder ,aber das war nicht das gleiche ich wollte zurück nach Central zurück zu ihm..Zurück in sein Haus,zurück in seine arme und zurück in diese warmen Gestiken der Liebe...

Ich war mir nicht sicher wie lange wir schon hier waren , aber ich war mir sicher zu lange. Ich hatte in dieser zeit eine Tonne am Gedanken daran verschwendet wie wir zurück kommen könnten. Er war von dieser Seite einfach unmöglich. So blieb ich in dem glauben das wir für immer in dieser verdrehten Welt bleiben müssten aber in jener Nacht änderte sich schlagartig alles..

_**25.01 01:27**_

Keine Menschenseele ,so sollte man glauben, wäre jetzt auf der Straße. Als ich aber aus dem Fenster sah, erblickte ich eine Person die leblos im Schnee lag. Halb von Schnee bedeckt regte sich diese eine ganze Weile lang nicht. Doch nach wenigen Augenblicken erhob sich die Gestalt und taumelte zu einer Straßenlaterne.

Die merkwürdige Person konnte ich als normal gebauten und durchschnittliche großen Mann aus machen. Plötzlich fiel mir auf das sich hinter ihm eine eine dünne Spur erstreckte ,vom Fenster war es dennoch einfach unmöglich zu erkennen was dort im Schnee gefror. Mein ganzer Körper zuckte als nun diese Person verzweifelt meinen Namen rief. „Fullmetal" schallte es durch die Straße. Das konnte nicht sein. - Wieso sollte er jemals hier sein?

Ohne zu zögern rannte ich hinaus ,weder eine Jacke noch Schuhe hatte ich in meiner Hast anziehen können. Wie verfolgt rannte ich zu dem vermeintlichen Bekannten und raunte erst leise seinen vermeintlichen Namen. „ Roy …? ROY !? Bei dem Fremden angekommen konnte ich meinen Geliebten zusammen gesunken im Schnee erkennen. Er war hatte schon blaue Lippen von dieser eisigen Kälte in Deutschland. Nun konnte ich auch die eingefrorene Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden erkennen, es war Blut.

Ich erschrak als ich verstellen musste das mein Geliebter eine Schussverletzung am rechten Bein trug und ihm dazu noch seine linke Hand fehlte. Die Wunde an seinem Handgelenk war nur spärlich mit einem Stück Mantel bedeckt. Ich musste ihn unbedingt ins Warme bringen bevor ich mich um seine Wunden kümmern könnte.

Nachdem ich ihn endlich im Warmen hatte und auf das Sofa gelegt hatte kümmerte ich mich erst einmal um seinen Arm. Die Wunde hatte sich wohl ein wenig entzündet wer weiß wie lange er schon dort draußen umher gelaufen war. Ich hatte ihn inzwischen in mehrere Decken eingewickelt um seine Körpertemperatur wieder auf Wärmegrad eines Lebende zu bekommen. Sein Handgelenk hatte ich in zwischen ,besser versorgt als es vorher der Fall gewesen war. Ich wollte mich nun seiner zweiten Verletzung widmen und schob sein Hosenbein nach oben. Sein komplettes Bein war voller Blut und ich konnte erkennen das die Kugel noch in seinem Bein steckte. Leutnant Hawkeye musste ihn angeschossen haben nur sie konnte mit solcher Genauigkeit schießen. Sie hatte wohl versucht ihn auf zu halten, doch der Starrkopf wollte wohl anscheinend nicht auf sie hören.

Ich begab in unsere Küche und füllte eine Schale mit lauwarmen Wasser und seine Wunde und sein Bein zu reinigen. Beschloss kurzer Hand Kugel zu entfernen. Ich beschaffte noch schnell eine Pinzette aus dem Nebenraum und konnte die Kugel zum Glück leicht entfernen. Dafür schuldete er mir was ..jetzt spielte ich auch noch Krankenschwester für ihn - unglaublich . Nachdem ich sein Bein fertig verbunden hatte holte ich mir einen Stuhl setze mich neben ihn um über ihn zu wachen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich musste wohl eingeschlafen sein ,denn als ich erwachte strahlte bereits die Sonne auf die verschneite Stadt durch unser Fenster. Ich blickte zu dem noch immer reglosen Körper vor mir. Sein Gesicht wurde gerade wunderschön von der Sonne angestrahlt ,sodass er so friedlich und zufrieden aus sah als könnte ihn kein Wässerchen trüben. Ich legte meine Hand zaghaft auf seine Stirn und stellte fest das seine Körpertemperatur wieder auf normale Werte angestiegen sein musste. Ich kontrollierte noch einmal seinen Wundverband am seinem Handgelenk um sicher zu gehen das er nicht schon von Blut durch tränkt war, zum Glück war dies nicht der Fall und ich atme erleichtert auf. Einen kurzen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür zu unsere Wohnstube, Al war wach geworden und starrte ungläubig auf den Mann der auf dem Sofa lag. Er schaute wohl genauso erstaunt wie ich gestern Nacht, als ich ihn im Schnee erblickte. Ich erklärte Alphonse wie es sich gestern Nacht zugetragen hatte und das ich noch nicht mit Roy habe sprechen können, da er noch nicht wach gewesen war. So wussten wir beide nun nur so viel ,dass Roy Mustang der eigentlich in Central an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen sollte, hier vor uns lag, geschwächt und geprägt von Schmerzen. Wir entschieden uns erst einmal etwas Nahrung zu uns zu nehmen denn im Moment konnten wir ihm nicht helfen. Wir wussten nicht wie lange er draußen in der Kälte war. Geschweige denn wie viel Blut er verloren hatte durch seine Verletzungen. Wir konnten Wort wörtlich nur „ abwarten und Tee trinken" ob sein Körper und sein Willen stark genug waren. Nachdem wir uns etwas gestärkt hatten beschloss ich etwas Verbandsmaterial aus der Apotheke gegenüber zu holen und Alphonse begab sich in den zweiten Stock in sein Zimmer. Somit war Roy für einige Momente alleine, es konnte niemand ahnen das er genau in diesen Momenten das erste Mal aufwachen sollte. Ich kam nach ungefähr 10 Minuten wieder zurück in unser Apartment. Als ich die Wohnstube betrat sah ich Roy am Fenster stehen und eben in diesem Moment drehte er sich langsam zu mir um. Kurz darauf sank er auf die Knie und über sein immer noch fahles Gesicht rollten warme Tränen der Freude. Ich eilte zu ihm und legte meine Arme um ihn. Endlich … Endlich war er wach und ich konnte ihn wieder in meine Arme schließen. Ich wollte ihn so viel fragen aber als erstes... „ Warum zur Hölle bist du auf gestanden !? Bei deinem Blutverlust könntest du jeden Moment wieder zusammen brechen, du Vollidiot!" Mir rollten ein paar Tränen das Gesicht hinunter, da ich mir einfach viel zu viele Sorgen um diesen Vollidioten machte. Er brachte mir ein kleines Lächeln entgegen. „Warum ?... Warum Roy... Warum bist du hier? Du bist wirklich der größte Idiot den ich kenne. „ Diese Frage war eine die mir, schon seit dem ich ihn fand, durch den Kopf schoss. „Ich wollte dich um jeden Preis in meine Arme schließen können, ich wollte einfach bei dir sein." Er brachte mir ein gequältes Lächeln entgegen, hob seinen linken Arm und sagte: „ Ich würde sagen ich hab Glück nur meine Hand zu verlieren ,aber mein Verlust ist nichts im Gegensatz zu meinem Gewinn. „ Sein Lächeln formte sich von Missmut zu Frohsinn es erhellte den kompletten Raum. „Hätte Hawkeye es gewollt hättest du dein Bein auch verloren..." Ich half ihm wieder auf die Beine und zog ihn wieder zurück zum Sofa.

* * *

Not that long again xD


	3. Chapter 3

„Wie lange bist du da draußen eigentlich umher gelaufen? Ich meine du hättest sterben können, bei der Kälte, ohne mich zu finden..." Bei dem Gedanken drehte sich mein Magen um. „ Ja ich hätte sterben können ,aber – ich hätte auch in Central sitzen können und mein leeres Leben fristen können. Doch um ehrlich zu sein gebe ich lieber mein Leben ,als ohne Hoffnung und Freude weiter zu leben.

Somit hatte ich mich entschieden es wenigstens zu probieren. Entweder würde ich sterben oder ich würde dich finden." Er überraschte mich jedes mal wieder … Er wollte lieber sterben als alleine in Central zu sein – auf eine Art war es schmeichelnd von ihm,aber aus einem anderen Blickwinkel machte es mich betroffen und wütend das er sein Leben einfach weg geworfen hätte.

„ Du bist verrückt.!",platze es mir heraus. „ Das mag sein ,aber ich bin ja nur verrückt nach dir.", scherzte er. „ Um auf deine erste Frage zurück zu kommen, ich kann es ehrlich gesagt nicht genau sagen, ich würde so an die 2 bis 3 Tage schätzen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich hatte nach dem ersten Tag schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dich zu finden und hatte mich mit meinem Schicksal, hier zu sterben abgefunden." Ich legte ohne etwas zu sagen meine Arme um ihn und vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Brust.

„Sag so was nie wieder! Ich will es nicht hören!" Ich drückte mich so nah ich konnte an Roy heran. Roy legte seine Arme um meinen Rücken und fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand zu meinem Gesicht. Ich spürte seine warme Hand über meine Wange fahren und hob mein Gesicht instinktiv an um ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Sein Gesicht war nach all den Rückschlägen gezeichnet sowohl von Leid als aber auch von Glück. In dem selben Augenblicke in dem ich diese Welt das erste mal betrat, verlor Mustang sein linkes Auge durch einen Schuss von Archer. Unser treffen in Shamballa ,wie es hier genannt wird, war nicht von langer Dauer.

Ich war gezwungen wieder zurück zu gehen und die beiden Welten für immer zu trennen – so dachte ich jeden Falls. Doch mein Oberst hatte einen Weg gefunden auf die andere Seite durch zu brechen. Er flüsterte „ Sag mal du bist relativ groß geworden oder irre ich mich? Und bevor du irgendwas sagst halt lieber den Mund ich will dir was geben!" Er lächelte zuckersüß und legte seine Lippen auf meine und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch mein Haar.

Mir lief ein angenehmer Schauer den Rücken hinunter als ich seinen Kuss erwiderte. Nach einigen Momenten der innigen Vereinigung, spürte ich wie Roy leicht weg sank. Ich stemmte mich schnellst möglichst unter seine Schulter um ihn ein wenig zu stützen. „ Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du hättest nicht aufstehen sollen? Das hast du jetzt davon!" Ich zog eine Art Schmollmund um Roy kund zu tun das ich wieder einmal Recht gehabt hatte.

„Ist ja in Ordnung du hattest ja Recht." ,er lächelte matt, „ Aber ich konnte nicht glauben das ich wirklich noch am Leben war, dass mich jemand aufgenommen und gepflegt hatte. Ich dachte es wäre alles nur ein Traum ." Ich lief mit ihm gestützt zurück zum Sofa und setze ihn dort vorsichtig ab. Ich schaute besorgt zu ihm hinüber, während ich seine geschwächten Gesichtszüge beobachtete.

„ Meinst du, du kommst 5 bis 10 Minuten ohne mich aus? Dann besorge ich dir mal etwas Essbares damit du bald wieder zu Kräften kommst." Ich lächelte schmal zu dem kleinen Häufchen Elend vor mir. Er nickte nur leicht merklich und hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Ich begab mich zu der, am Ende des Ganges liegenden, Küche. Dort angekommen lehnte ich mich einen Augenblick gegen die Fensterbank um die geschehenen Ereignisse an mir vorbei fliegen zu lassen.

Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen ,als ich an meinen schlimm zu gerichteten Liebhaber denken musste. Ich wischte mir die heraus rollenden Tränen von meinen Wangen und sagte mir selber ich müsse jetzt stark sein – Für ihn , nein für uns. Ich stellte ihm eine stärkende Mahlzeit, aus den zusammen getragenen Einkäufen der Woche ,fertig. Als ich nun das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat konnte ich einen wieder eingeschlafenen Roy Mustang , leicht nach vorne gelehnt, entdecken.

Ich setze das Tablett vor ihm auf dem Tisch ab und legt ihn behutsam wieder zurück auf das Sofa. Seinen Kopf hatte ich dabei auf meinem Schoss gelagert , ein leichtes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. Mir hin gegen liefen wieder einige Tränen die Wange hinunter und tropften auf das Gesicht von Roy.


End file.
